¿Nuestros destinos estan marcados?
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Kay escapó pero nos dijo que ustedes destruyeron a Terra ¿Es cierto?/exactamente no fuimos nosotros- respondió Raven- Fue él/- ¡Nigthwing!- gritó Star / - ¿¡Nightwing?- Gritaron al unísono los demás...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno esta historia es la una que acabo de borrar ¿Por qué? Terminen de leer el cap. 1 para saberlo.

Los TT **no** me pertenecen_ (uhh! Primera vez que ponemos esto) _es porque no nos pertenecen y creo que deberíamos poner siempre que pertenecen a la DCcomic_ (¡cierto! Aunque si me pertenecieran a mi, Robin seria solo mío, MIO ^^) _¬¬

________________________________________________________________________

_**¿Nuestros destinos están marcados?**_

_***Capitulo1**_

Los 5 héroes regresaban de sus vacaciones de Hawai a la torre T, vacaciones que duraron dos semanas más de lo previsto a petición de Bestita y Starfire. La verdad se lo merecía ya que habían acabado definitivamente con Slade...

-Espero que no haya pasado nada malo en la ciudad durante el mes de nuestras vacaciones en Hawai- Dijo Robin mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Yo aun pienso que fue mala idea el desconectarnos totalmente de la torre- Dijo Raven mientras se servia un taza de te.

-Pero la pasamos muy bien- Respondió alegremente Star mientras se recostaba en el sofá al lado de Robin.

- La computadora registro varias llamadas de auxilio de la ciudad pero por robos menores, que la policía no tardo en resolver - Comento Cyborg despreocupadamente, pero - OH, OH

- ¿Que pasa Cyborg?

-Bueno Robin... chicos, en realidad si hubo una llamada de real emergencia... Cinderblock fue liberado de la cárcel...

- **¡¿Queeeee?!** - Dijeron todos alarmados.

- ¡Yo dije que no era buena idea desconectarnos de la Torre totalmente! – Repitió Raven un poco molesta.

Y todos voltearon a mirar con ojos asesino a Bestita que les había dado la "brillante idea" de desconectarse de la torre...

- No me miren así...Al final la pasamos muy bien en la playa ¿no? - Se defendió

De pronto la alarma sonó, haciendo que olviden el asesinato de chico bestia que estaba por suceder...

- Chicos es nuestro amigo Cinderblock- Dijo graciosamente Cyborg.

- Muy bien titanes ¡Vamos!- Dijo Robin

Cuando los jóvenes titanes llegaron vieron que Cinderblock trataba de destruir la entrada de un importante laboratorio...

- ¿Que es lo que busca aquí alguien como Cinderblock? - Dijo misteriosamente Robin.

- ¿En donde estamos? - pregunto Starfire

- Este es el famoso laboratorio donde se crean mentes cibernéticas...

El chico bestia y Star miraban a Cyborg extrañados por lo que dijo...

- O sea que crean cerebros para robots humanoides que puedes programar como tu quieras, por ejemplo, puedes colocarle odio, rencor, amor, puedes crearle una personalidad - Termino de decir Cyborg.

-¡YO QUIERO A UNA DE ESAS!- Dijo Chico Bestia alegre y emocionado

- (¬-¬!) Lo que necesitas es un cerebro para ti - Dijo Raven

- No perdamos mas el tiempo titanes... ¡Titanes al ataque! - Dijo Robin y todos se dirigieron hacia Cinderblock para atacarlo, pero antes de llegar a el, aparecieron un montón de ninjas, muy parecidos a los ninjas robots de Slade, pero de color azul y no negro.

- ¡¿Acaso Slade no esta muerto?! - Dijo Chico bestia.

- Lo averiguaremos después, Cinderblock esta huyendo hacia las alcantarillas

- Pero Robin, no podemos seguirlo, estos ninjas entrarían al laboratorio...

- Lo se Raven, por eso tú, chico bestia y Ciborg se quedaran aquí para detenerlos...Star y yo iremos por Cinderblock... ¡Vamos Star!

Así, los tres primeros se quedaron combatiendo con los ninjas azules. Era una intensa batalla. Estos ninjas eran mas rápidos que los de Slade y sin contar que su fuerza en los golpes también era mejorado.

- Amigo, me parecer o nos están pateando el trasero – dijo Cyborg levantándose del piso al que cayo luego de un golpe. Mientras Chico Bestia fue lanzado contra una pared.

- ¿Te parece? – dijo sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Luego conversan, debemos evitar que lleguen al almacén especial.

- ¿Almacén especial? ¿A que te refieres con eso Raven?

Mientras tanto Robin corría rápidamente detrás de Cinderblock y Star volaba muy cerca a el. Robin atacaba con unas bombas pero al parecer al gigante de piedra solo le hacían cosquillas. Luego Starfire decide atacar con sus starballs haciendo que se destruyeran algunas paredes y se levantara el polvo. Una vez que desapareció el humo se pudo ver una figura a lo lejos...

- Pensé que no llegarían nunca... – dijo aquella figura dejando atónitos a ambos titanes.

-¿No puede ser?- Dijo Star muy sorprendida – Es… Es… ¡ES!

- ¡SLADE...! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS MUERTO!- gritó Robin.

_**Continuará…**_

_**______________________________________________________________________**_

Bueno, aquí la respuesta de lo que les puse arriba_ (vayan arriba si no lo leyeron al inicio) _¿Por qué borre esta historia si ya estaba escrita? Porque este fue el primer fic que hice y, además de tener muchos errores, hubo una confusión de capítulos juntos y revueltos_ (¬¬ es que eres una nerd) _somos una recuerdas ¬¬_ (pero diferentes a la vez) _u.u Bueno de todas maneras gracias a quienes leyeron y mandaron un reviews la vez anterior que coloque esta historia, en especial a_: _

**Johnn23, kyuzo92 (3), anita-moon y Melissa Vega (2).**

Espero que me sigan apoyando (_háganlo, porque sino se deprime y es insoportable!!_) ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tu te deprimes! (_si según tu, bueno solo manden review con cualquier comentari_o) Flores o tomates, no hay problema (_tomates mejor, para mi ensalada)_ O.o

BYE

Raven_Sakura (_y yop, Black!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_***capitulo 2**_

- Me halaga mucho que me confundas con mi maestro Slade, pero no, no soy el, mi nombre es Kay 

- ¿Kay? - dijeron a la vez Robin y Star.

Kay era un hombre muy parecido a Slade, solo que era al parecer mas joven, además que su vestimenta era completamente negra, pero muy parecida a la de Slade pero negra pero si con una mascara.

-Si y saben, peleo mejor que Slade. ¿No quieres comprobarlo Robin? - Dijo retándolo y como sabemos, el cuerazo de Robin no sabe decir no a un reto.

- Muy bien, pero después que te patee el trasero, no supliques.- Respondió Robin.

- No te preocupes, no lo haré, pero… el problema es que hay alguien que sobra aquí...Tu preciosa amiguita... Como esta pelea será solo para los dos, a ella pues, le daré algo interesante que hacer.

El tono de voz que utilizo para decir la ultima frase dio miedo, hizo que a Star le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y pues eso significaba un mal presentimiento.

Rompiendo la pared al lado derecho de donde volaba Star salio la mano gigantesca de Cinderblock que logro sujetar a Star y ante la mirada malévola de Kay y la sorprendida de Robin, el gigante la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia una pared reforzada de fiero. La chica quedo pegada como chicle a la pared...

- ¡STARFIRE! - Grito Robin, a punto de dirigirse hacia ella, pero una voz lo detuvo.

- ¿Piensas ir a verla o a detenerme? porque sabes si me voy, ya tendría lo que vine a buscar - le dijo kay - _"y si no me voy, igual lo obtendré"_ - pensó a la vez.

- "_Ella es fuerte y se que podrá con el" _- pensó Robin - Muy bien empecemos con tu final - Le dijo desafiante a Kay mientras corría hacia él para golpearlo.

Cinderblock estuvo a punto de darle a Star su décimo puñetazo contra la pared, pero ella, muy lastimada por los golpes, voló por su cabeza y alejándose empezó a darle con su láser de sus ojos y con sus starballs, no se dio cuenta que mientras volaba salía de la habitación donde la golpeo cinderblock y termino donde peleaban Kay y Robin.

Ella pensó que había acabado con Cinderblock, Robin también pensó lo mismo al verla volar fuera de esa habitación, pero de pronto unos látigos gigantescos la enrollaron con demasiada fuerza y la jalaron nuevamente hacia adentro...

- ¡¿QUE FUE ESO?! - Grito Robin.

- ¡UYYY! me olvide decirle a tu hermosa amiga que Cinderblock ya no es el mismo, le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones, así que no le será tan fácil acabarlo.

- Star es muy fuerte, ella lo acabara y...

- Muy bien dejemos la conversación para otro día y sigamos con lo nuestro y como tu dices, ella es fuerte y podrá con el, así que ya no te distraigas - Le dijo- _"Pobre tonto, hoy los titanes ya no serán 5, solo serán 4"_ - pensó.

Y bien, lo que dijo era cierto, Cinderblock ya no era el mismo debilucho al que le pateaban el trasero, había aumentado su fuerza, su velocidad y sus poderes. Star trataba de no salir muy lastimada, pero ese no era su día.

Cinderblock estaba por matarla, ella sabia que Raven, Chico bestia y Cyborg estaban peleando afuera y que Robin estaba luchando contra Kay, sabia que seria su fin y una lagrima empezó a recorrerle por la mejilla, recordando la mirada y la sonrisa de Robin...

Empezaba a desmayarse...no veía con claridad, sentía que la vida se le iba poco a poco y cuando iba a perder la conciencia, vio una sombra que se paro frente a ella y le lanzó una bomba y luego una patada haciendo que Cinderblock saliera disparado de la habitación y chocara fuertemente contra la pared, haciéndose añicos ante la mirada atónita de Kay y de Robin...

- Vez, ella pudo vencerlo fácilmente. ¿Star estas bien? - Grito Robin, pero no obtenía respuesta. Volvió a llamarla, pero obtuvo el silencio de respuesta nuevamente.

- Al parecer lo derroto, pero le costo caro el hacerlo.- Dijo burlonamente Kay.

-¡CALLATE! Ella es fuerte y...

-¿Y no te responde?

Robin iba a responderle pero de la habitación salieron Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg...

- ¡Justo a tiempo! - grito alegre Robin.

- ¿a tiempo para que viejo? Acabamos de entrar - Respondió sueltamente Chico bestia.

- ¿donde esta Star? – preguntó Raven muy preocupada al no ver a su amiga junto a su líder

- Dentro de esa habitación, peleo con Cinderblock sola y lo destruyo... La he llamado pero no responde y...

- Robin ¡¿porque la dejaste peleando sola?! – pregunto sorprendido Cyborg

- ¡Acaso no ves que estoy peleando con...! ¡¿Donde se fue?! - Robin explicaba que estaba peleando con un tipo llamado Kay, mientras que Raven entro sola a la habitación en busca de su amiga.

Todo estaba destruido, las paredes, el techo, el piso, se notaba la violencia de la batalla y eso le preocupo muchísimo ya que no encontraba por ningún lado a Star, pero en una oscura esquina pudo ver una sombra de ojos blancos, muy parecidos a los de Robin...

- ¿Acaso...acaso eres Red X? – decía mientras adoptaba una posición de ataque

- No, soy solo un amigo que ha venido a ayudar a sus amigos... Cuídala mucho, ya que esta muy lastimada y dile a Robin que lo mas importante son los amigos y que no descuide sus sentimientos... **Lo puede lamentar después**…

- ¡¿Pero quien eres?! - Grito Raven al ver a esa sombra saltar hacia el techo para irse.

Ante aquel grito, los otros titanes empezaban a entrar presurosos hacia la habitación.

- Cuida a Star y no le digas a nadie que hablaste conmigo, solo coméntaselo a Star y dile a Robin lo que te pedí... Adiós...

La sombra desapareció, Raven se quedo anonadada mirando hacia la dirección por donde se fue, luego miro al piso, donde el se encontraba parado y vio una figura... La conocía...era...

- ¡Star! - Grito Raven mientras se acercaba a ella volando rápidamente, la tomo en sus brazos y se dio cuenta que tenia muchas heridas y al parecer uno que otro hueso roto. Los demás llegaron hacia donde estaban y vieron a Raven curando a Star que estaba desmayada...

- ¿Como esta? - pregunto preocupado Chico Bestia.

- No ves que esta desmayada, tenía muchos huesos rotos, ya se los cure, pero las heridas no, ha perdido mucha sangre.

- Al parecer Cinderblock no era el mismo - comento Cyborg.

- Kay dijo que le había hecho unos pequeños arreglos, pero pensé que Star podía con el y...

- ¿Y? - Interrumpió molesta Raven - ¡Y!... ¡Como se te ocurre dejarla pelear sola contra Cinderblock si tu mismo escuchaste que lo habían modificado! ¡Ella no sabia con cuanto poder o fuerza contaba Cinderblock!

- Lo se, tal vez fue una imprudencia de mi parte dejarla pelear sola, pero Kay me reto a pelear y...

-¿Te retó?... ¿y por un reto mi amiga esta así de lastimada? - Si Robin pensaba calmar con esa respuesta a Raven pues consiguió todo lo contrario, ella se enfureció tanto que las cañerías del lugar estallaron.

- ¡No quiero que te acerques a Star hasta que este bien! ¡Hasta que ella misma te diga que te le acerques!

- ¡Pero no puedes prohibirme eso, ella es mi amiga y...!

- ¡Y eso hubieras pensado antes de dejarla sola! - Respondió Raven mientras se llevaba del lugar a Star con sus poderes.

- Pero, es mi amiga... - Dijo tristemente y mirando al suelo.

-Viejo, no fue tu culpa, no sabias que todo esto acabaría así - Le dijo Cyborg para animarlo.

- Pero Star esta muy lastimada - Respondió Robin.

- ¡Ella es fuerte viejo y deja de hablar así porque a ella no le gusta que piensen que es débil! - Dijo Chico Bestia tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

- Yo también pensaba igual que tú antes que quedara en tal mal estado por la pelea, y todo… ¡y todo por mi culpa! ¡Por confiado! ¡Por un maldito error! - Respondió Robin mientras salía del lugar...

**_Continuará…_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hola, gracias por leer el segundo cap (_y gracias por los reviews que enviaron en el primer cap. que nos animaron a continuar^^)_

Gracias a: _Luchyrct__, __kyuzo92__ y __Kumiko-Kori_ por sus reviews y espero (_esperamos ¬¬)_ esta bien, "esperamos" que no sean los ultimos.

(_ya saben: flores, chocolates, huevos o tomates seran bien recibidos por nosotras, en especial los tomates para mi ensalada_) O.O puaj!!

BYE

Raven_Sakura (_y yop, Black!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿Nuestros destinos están marcados?**_

**Capitulo 3**

Dos días pasaron de aquella batalla, era ya de noche y Star aun no despertaba. Sus heridas estaban sanando, estaba fuera de peligro, pero aun cansada, por eso no despertaba... Raven era la única que estaba a su lado, observando su mejoría. Aun estaba furiosa con Robin por dejar que su amiga terminara en tan mal estado, por eso no lo dejaba entrar a enfermería. Y Él se moría por verla, por estar a su lado, por cuidarla, se sentía culpable por tu estado…

Al día siguiente, muy de mañana, Raven dormida en un sofá de la enfermería y no se dio cuenta que la paciente había despertado y salido de ahí. Star se despertó con mucha hambre, así que se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Cuando iba directo al refrigerador, vio en la mesa un sobre negro que decía "Para: Starfire". Al saber que era para ella no aguantó la curiosidad y lo abrió:

_**"Me da mucho gusto que ya hayas despertado. Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero te salve de Cinderblock..." **_

Al leer esa parte, ella recordó que antes de desmayarse vio una sombra que derroto a Cinderblock, trato de reconocer aquella sombra, pero no obtuvo resultado, así que siguió leyendo para ver si podía saber quién era...

_**"Nos veremos en otra oportunidad, pero para eso te pido un favor grande... No le comentes a nadie sobre mí, bueno solo a Raven, ya que se que confías mucho en ella, además que no aguantarás las ganas de contárselo. Cuídate mucho Star y nos vemos muy pronto."**_

Star miraba la carta pensando quien será, porque la conoce pero ella a él no, ella sentía en realidad que si lo conocía, pero como...

-¡Star! ¡Qué bueno que ya estás bien! – Grito alguien, haciendo que la pelirroja volteara rápidamente.

- ¡Robin!- le respondió para luego lanzarse a sus brazos, cosa que a él le agrado mucho.

- Me alegra que estés bien, ¿no te paso nada en la batalla?

- No… más bien, tu saliste herida y... y te quería pedir perdón por eso...

-¿perdón? ¿Por qué? tú no me hiciste daño

- Debí ayudarte, debí haber peleado junto a ti, pero te deje sola para responderle al reto de Kay... Si te hubiese sucedido algo, no me lo hubiera perdonado. – le dijo Robin bajando la cabeza.

- Robin - Le dijo mientras levantaba su rostro- Si lo vez de ese modo, entonces ambos tenemos la culpa...Tu por dejarme sola y yo por confiar en que podría sola con el – le dio un tierna sonrisa y continuo – Si quieres que te perdone, lo haré, pero solo con una condición...

- ¿cuál? – preguntó el chico extrañado.

- ¡que me des una sonrisa!

Robin le sonrió, de la manera más dulce, tierna y risueña que solo se la da a ella, a su Star.

-Oye estar dime algo ¿cómo venciste a Cinderblock?

-¿Que como lo vencí?

Star se puso a pensar en aquel momento, recordando ver a alguien delante de ella, salvándola de una muerte segura, no puede reconocerlo pero por la forma física se denota que es un hombre...

- _"¿quién será? ¿Acaso es la misma persona que me escribió la carta?"_

- Star ¿Que es esa hoja que tienes en la mano?

- ¿Cual hoja? - dijo despreocupadamente, pero al darse cuenta que Robin vio la carta la escondió rápidamente detrás de sí.

- A esta hoja... es pues...eh...una suscripción... si una suscripción de una revista de Raven, esto lo estaba esperando desde hace días, mejor se lo voy a dar, adiós.

La pelirroja salió más rápido que un rayo de la sala, dejando a un chico pelinegro con una gran duda...

- Me mintió, la conozco y sé que me mintió, pero... ¿por qué?... no lo entiendo...

En la enfermería, Raven recién estaba despertándose, se estaba estirando tranquilamente cuando de pronto se percato de algo...

- ¿Star?... ¿dónde...? No... Ella no puede... ¡STAR! - Gritó desesperada mientras salía corriendo alocadamente de la habitación, pero choco con algo fuertemente que cayó al suelo...

- ¡rayos no recuerdo esa pared en la puerta de la enfermería! - decía mientras se sobaba la frente por el golpe.

- Amiga te estaba buscando, tengo que contarte algo...

La pelirroja ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que su amiga la abrazo y eso la sorprendió...

-Te demoraste demasiado - dijo Raven con una lagrima en los ojos que limpio rápidamente - nos asustaste a todos, en especial a Robin - termino diciendo en un notable tono molesto.

- Sobre eso quería hablarte y contarte sobre algo que me llego, pero tiene que ser en un lugar privado, donde nadie nos escuche ni nos moleste...

- Se dé un lugar, además también quería comentarte algo que sucedió cuando te encontré después de la batalla contra Cinderblock...

Raven con sus poderes cubrió a su amiga con un manto negro y desaparecieron en el piso, para luego aparecer...

- Claro como no se me ocurrió antes- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja al darse cuenta en donde estaba.

- En cualquier lado de la torre todos entran como locos, menos aquí, a mi habitación - Dijo la joven mientras se quitaba la capucha que se había puestos momentos antes en la enfermería - Ahora sí, dime lo que te preocupa...

- Bueno, es que...

Y así la pelirroja empezó a contarle lo que sucedió en la pelea con Cinderblock, del joven que la salvo y ahora lo de la carta. Mientras eso, Robin estaba mirando por unas de las ventanas de la sala hacia el mar, como si este le vaya a dar la respuesta a la pregunta que lo martirizaba interna y lentamente...

- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me está mintiendo?_

Lejos de la torre, lejos de la Tierra para ser exactos, en un laboratorio oscuro, alguien estaba soldando algo, aunque por la forma de lo que se encontraba en esa mesa, era alguien...

- Por fin, por fin he terminado mi primera creación - Dijo mientras encendía la luz de su tenue laboratorio, dejando ver su rostro - ¡Kay eres grande, tal vez mucho mejor que tu mentor! - decía alabándose así mismo, mientras con una palanca hacia que la supuesta mesa se pusiera de forma vertical, cayendo así la sábana blanca que tapaba el cuerpo de... una mujer... - Mi linda niña, que suerte que guarde los planos del traje neuronal que usaste antiguamente para que mi mentor te manejara a su antojo - Se dirigió a una de sus máquinas, apretó un botón rojo haciendo que la mujer encendiera sus ojos amarillos, tan amarillos como el sol - ¡DESPIERTA Y DESTRUYE A LOS TITANES! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

-¿Pero no sabes quien pueda ser?- Pregunto un poco intrigada Raven.

- Eso es lo que también quisiera saber, pero sé que la persona que me salvo y la persona que me escribió la carta es la misma. Al leer la carta - decía mientras miraba el papel en sus manos - me inspiro una confianza tal, que estoy haciéndole caso en lo que me pidió sin saber quién es.

- Puede ser que reconozcas la letra, puede ser que sea de alguien que conoces, trata de pensar - le aconsejo mientras miraban la letra, pero el fuerte sonido de la alarma hizo que inmediatamente salieran volando de la habitación, dejando la carta tirada en el piso...

- ¡¿qué sucede? - grito Cyborg que bajó corriendo del garaje.

- ¡Viejo, estaba una poco ocupado! - decía chico bestia mientras se limpiaba la boca que tenia llena de tofu. Cuando Robin iba a preguntar por las chicas un fuerte temblor hizo que se callara, ya que se fue al piso al igual que los otros dos y en ese momento entraron las chicas.

- Viejo, no me digas que el temblor hizo activar la alarma - dijo Chico bestia.

- Genial, ahora la alarma avisa cinco minutos antes cuando va a temblar la tierra.

- Titanes - dijo Robin mientras se ponía de pie - han estado ocurriendo temblores pequeños desde hace 10 minutos, se sacude la tierra y se calma y otra vez se sacude y otra vez se calma, pero cada vez los temblores son más fuertes.

- Miren esto chicos- dijo Cyborg mientras revisaba los informes en la computadora - el epicentro de los temblores es el mismo punto en la ciudad.

- Eso es raro, los temblores seguidos casi no tienen el mismo epicentro - dijo extrañado Robin

- Pues este sí, el epicentro es exaaaacctooo - Hablaba justo en el momento de un temblor, mucho más fuerte que hicieron que algunas ventanas estallaran.

- ¡Titanes vayamos a investigar!- Ordeno el líder.

Al llegar a la ciudad, la niebla era lo que ocupaba el espacio ya que ya se venía el invierno. Caminaron por algunas calles vacías para llegar al epicentro exacto de los temblores...

- ¡Viejo, fue falsa alarma, regresemos a la torre que me estoy congelando! - gruño el chico bestia.

- Vamos bestita, una poco de aire frió no te hará mal - le respondió burlonamente Cyborg, mientras las chicas volaban al lado opuesto (ósea una a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda)...

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto - Dijo Raven para segundos después escuchar un fuerte grito...

- ¡STARFIRE! - Grito Robin al ver a la pelirroja estrellada en la pared de una edificio.

- Hay titanes, pensé que no vendrían, demoraron mucho.

- ¡No...No es verdad!...¡Tu estas...!

- ¿muerta? ¿Ya estoy muerta para ti chico bestia? - Le respondió una chica mientras encendía sus ojos celestes a unos dorados ardientes y alzaba sus manos a la vez que inmensas rocas se levantaban del suelo con la acción de caer sobre los titanes.

- ¡Tú no eres Terra! - Grito Raven mientras esquivaba las inmensas rocas - Ella no podía controlar sus poderes.

El último comentario no le agrado a la rubia y lo demostró haciendo que un gran gusano de tierra intente devorar a una distraída Raven, pero con lo que no contó fue con que un carnero verde saltara y empujara a la peli morada para salvarla, aunque el quede atrapado...

- ¡Chico bestia! - grito mientras veía como el chico quedaba envuelto dentro de una gran bola de tierra sólida.

- Ya veo porque ahora soy un recuerdo para ti - dijo la rubia mientras miraba despectivamente a Raven.

- ¡Raven tiene razón, tú no eres Terra! ¡¿QUIEN ERES? - Grito Star después de despegarse de la pared y volar al lado de Raven.

- Que bueno que ya se dieron cuenta... ¡Soy Terra!, pero a la vez no, esa Terra que ustedes recuerdan es solo eso, un recuerdo, ahora ya no soy aquella chica buenita que quería ayudar a sus amigos, ahora soy todo lo contrario, pero saben que es lo mejor de todo esto... ¡qué controlo a la perfección mis poderes y que además...soy...mas...¡FUERTE! - grito mientras levantaba sus manos para que unas fuertes rocas caigan sobre los titanes mientras ella se elevaba alejándose del lugar con la gran roca que aprisionaba a chico bestia.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Hola (Holitas! despues de miles de años luz que no escribiamos!... ¬¬! todo por culpa de Raven chan!) ùú no tienes porque recordarmelo Black!... Bueno, estamos aqui con el capitulo 3 de esta historia! gracias por leer el cap (_y gracias por los reviews que enviaron en el primer cap. y en el segundo, que nos animaron a continuar^^)_

Esperamos sus review (_ya saben: flores, chocolates, huevos o tomates seran bien recibidos por nosotras, en especial los tomates para mi ensalada_) O.O puaj!

BYE

Raven_Sakura (_y yop, Black!)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¿Nuestros destinos están marcados?**_

_***Capitulo 4**_

-¡Titanes, al ataque!- Gritó Robin. Raven y Star fueron volando detrás de la nueva Terra. Cuando Cyborg y Robin se disponían a hacer lo mismo, un grupo de ninjas azules se les puso en frente iniciándose una pelea infernal. Desde un edifico observaba alguien...

- Muy bien, todo esta marchando de acuerdo a mi plan.

- ¡KAY!- grito Robin al darse cuenta que lo observaban.

- El chico maravilla se dio cuenta de mi, pensé que lo harías hace rato- dijo mientras saltaba del edificio y empezar una pelea con Robin mientras Cyborg peleaba con el gran número de ninjas.

A dos cuadras de ahí, Terra les lanzaba a Star y a Raven grandes rocas que esquivaban rápidamente.

- Están lentas.

- Lenta estas tú - dijo Raven mientras que usaba sus poderes para levantar un gran bus.

- Azarath metrion ¡zinthos!- El bus estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Terra, pero de pronto se detuvo...

- Creo que te comente que me había vuelto mas fuerte- y lanzo el bus rápidamente contra Raven que con un poco de dificultad lo detuvo ya que perdió la concentración al ver los nuevos poderes de Terra. Mientras esto, Star, aprovechando la distracción de Terra, se acercó rápidamente hacia la gran esfera de tierra que aprisionaba a Chico bestia. Con sus rayo láser empezó a hacer hueco la roca, lentamente para no lastimar a chico bestia, pero cuando Terra devolvió el ataque a Raven, se dio cuenta de lo que Star hacia y usando sus poderes, hizo que la gran roca la aplastara contra un pared. Tan fuerte fue el impacto que la gran roca se destruyó, dejando caer a un inconsciente bestita y a Star flotando lentamente pero en caída...

- Ven que soy más fuerte que antes. Como ustedes, mis poderes dependen de mis emociones y descubrí que siendo amable, siendo buena, siendo la héroe, nunca llegaría a controlar mis poderes. Es por eso que empecé a odiarlos, a tener rencor dentro de mí y a la par entrenar, bajo la tutela de mi nuevo mentor.

- ¿nuevo mentor?- cuestionó Raven

- ¿Acaso hay otro loco como Slade?- decía Star mientras flotaba un poco débil con Chico Bestia en brazos.

- Mi mentor es muy parecido a Slade, a veces mucho mejor, aunque creo que ya lo conocen... Bueno, basta de platicas, a hacer lo que vine a hacer- Dijo mirando a Star. La pelirroja, como sabiendo lo que sucedería, lanzo a Chico Bestia hacia Raven momentos en que Terra se acercaba rápidamente a ella…

- ¡Cúralo y no intervengas!- ordeno Star con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas mientras empezaba a volar, pero del edificio a sus espaldas salio como una especie de gran mano que la atrapó fuertemente, haciendo que gritara de dolor...

- ¡Star!- Raven se disponía a volar para ayudar a su amiga.

- ¡No!, ¡cúralo, esta muy mal aunque no lo parezca!, además recuerda cuando una vez intentaste detener una roca controlada por Terra.

Raven recordó que cuando Terra regresó con los titanes por ordenes de Slade y combatían a un gusano gigante (capitulo: Titan Rising-Retorno de una titán) ella quería usar una gran roca pero que ponía en riesgo al resto de los titanes, Raven lo impidió y la roca estalló, debido al choque de su poderes...

- Raven, esta usando una pared del edificio y dentro de este hay personas, no puedes hacer nada, cura a Chico Bestia - Suplicó su amiga.

- ¿Pero Star que puedo hacer?

- Mirar como acabo con tu amiga - respondió Terra, mientras que con sus poderes hacia que la pared aprisionara más fuerte a Star. Raven quería ayudar pero sabia las consecuencia que podría traer su intervención e impotente, solo observaba la situación mientras curaba al chico bestia, pensando que el tal vez pueda ayudarla, pero perdió la concentración al ver que Terra voló rápidamente hacia Star y la sujetó del cuello mientras le ponía una inyección verdosa, cuya aguja salía de su antebrazo derecho.

- ¡Cuidado Star!- Grito Raven para que su amiga se defendiera del ataque, pero fue demasiado tarde, las manos de Star estaban bien sujetas por la pared y no fue lo suficientemente rápida para atacarla con sus rayos láser.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¿Que me inyectaste?- preguntó adolorida por la inyección en el cuello que le puso Terra.

- No te preocupes, no morirás, esta inyección dormirá tus poderes por una hora, mientras eso, yo cumpliré con mi misión- dijo Terra mientras escondía la inyección de su brazo derecho y sacaba otra de su brazo izquierdo... muy diferente a la otra

- Esta vacía...

- Si. Y ¿sabes para que lo quiero?, pues veras mi mentor necesita tu sangre para... bueno no te lo diré, morirás sin saberlo- dijo amenazadoramente para clavarle la aguja y empezar a sacarle la sangre.

- ¡Star lucha! ¡Lucha!- Gritaba Raven tratando a la vez de controlarse para no llegar a la desesperación y así no ocasionar una catástrofe. Star luchaba por sacarse de la pared, pero al parecer Terra disfrutaba hacerle daño, se veía en sus ojos y en su sonrisa. Eso es lo que la hacia mas fuerte y lo peor, que Star no tenia ya sus poderes. Estaba a punto de desmayarse y Raven se dio cuenta por lo que decidió intervenir, importándole un comino lo que sucediera...

- Discúlpame Star, pero ya no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados... ¡AZARATH... METRION...

Raven no pudo terminar de pronunciar su frase ya que algo había saltado de uno de lo edificios colindantes y le había lanzado un artefacto negro a la espalda de Terra, haciendo que esta le quitara la aguja del cuello a Star, y voltee a ver quien la había atacado, pero antes de poder verlo una especie de ave negra de metal le fue lanzada haciendo que todo estallara. Raven miraba sorprendida el momento cuando de pronto vio a alguien salir entre toda la humareda que se formo...

A dos cuadras de ahí, Cyborg estaba pateándole el trasero (literalmente hablando) a los ninjas de Kay, mientras que este y Robin tenían una gran batalla donde se repartían golpes y demás, pero todo fue interrumpido por un fuerte estallido proveniente de la dirección que habían tomado los otros tres titanes y Terra...

- ¡Demonios destruyeron a Terra!- pensó molesto Kay mientras miraba un pequeño monitor en su brazo izquierdo momento exacto en que una T que estaba tintineando en la pantalla desapareció de golpe- ¡Esos tres titanes son muy fuertes, lograron derrotar a mi discípula!...Pero cuanto les habrá costado...- Rió malévolamente para desaparecer al igual que los ninjas.

- ¡oye espera, no te será fácil escapar!- Grito Robin a punto de lanzar su cuerda hacia la azotea del edificio por donde escapo Kay.

- ¡Detente Robin, tenemos que ir a ver a los demás!- Le dijo Cyborg.

- ¡Pero Cyborg, no ves que se esta escapando, además los demás saben defenderse bien!

- Robin, discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir, pero recuerda lo que sucedió la vez pasada con Star...

- Ahora no esta sola- Respondió Robin a su amigo pero con un tono de voz como convenciéndose a si mismo. Después de un minuto de silencio y de ver imágenes de Star sonriendo y luego en la enfermería...

- Muy bien, vamos a ver a los demás- Dijo Robin. Y se pusieron a correr. Patitas le faltaban a Robin para llegar al lugar de la explosión, pensando si la linda pelirroja estaba bien, si cuando llegaran al lugar estaría esperándolo y al verlo le de un fuerte abrazo, sentir su respiración en su cuello, sentir su suave piel entre sus manos... ¡diablos! se moría por verla en pie con una gran sonrisa en los labios...

Al llegar al lugar, todo lo que se imagino se vino abajo al ver a la pelirroja tendida en el suelo junto a chico bestia y a Raven que trataba de curar a ambos a la vez. La pelimorada estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no se percató de la presencia de ambos titanes. Robin quería acercarse al lado de Star pero Cyborg lo detuvo y le movió la cabeza como diciéndole, no te acerques por que Raven esta ocupada (y todos sabemos que si la desconcentran en su meditación no le haría nada de gracia a la titán).

Raven salio de su trance y se paro despacio, con los ojos cerrados que se podían ver a pesar de su capucha. Lentamente Chico bestia y Starfire abrían los ojos y, aun adoloridos por la batalla, empezaron a ponerse de pie...

- Oigan ¿anotaron la matricula del bus que me arrolló?- bromeó chico bestia al momento que enderezaba su columna.

- ¿Raven que fue lo que sucedió con Terra?- Preguntó un poco adolorida Star.

- ¡Que bueno que todos estén bien!- Dijo un alegre Robin- Kay escapó pero nos dijo que ustedes destruyeron a Terra ¿Es cierto?

- Bueno, exactamente no fuimos nosotros- respondió Raven- Fue él - Dijo a una cierta dirección con la mirada para que apareciera entre las sombras de un edificio un hombre alto, de cabellos largos, finos y negros, un antifaz casi idéntico al de Robin solo que mas delgado y las puntas dobladas (creo que eran así). Su traje era totalmente negro y ceñido al cuerpo, que dejaban ver sus muy bien desarrollados músculos.

- Eres... eres...

- Hola Star, tanto tiempo sin vernos...

- ¡Nigthwing!- grito Star para lanzarse a los brazos del joven.

- ¿¡Nightwing!- Gritaron al unísono los demás...

__

**Continuará...**

* * *

Hola (_Hi!_) Si este fic tenía tiempo en no actualizarse (_Espero que lo sigan leyendo y avisen si es k no les gusta para no seguir… ¡aunk tengo muchas ganas de seguir haciendolo! T_T_) Cuídense ^^

Raven Sakura (Black!)


	5. Chapter 5

¿NUESTROS DESTINOS ESTÁN MARCADOS?

***CAPITULO 5***

Todos estaban sorprendidos, menos Robin. El que su yo del futuro estuviera ahí le daba muy mala espina. Lo bueno es que salvó a la dulce pelirroja y ahora todos estaban en el living de la torre T. Starfire estaba muy emocionada con el visitante.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo viajaste? ¿Cómo están nuestros amigos del futuro? – el hombre sonrió.

- Sigues igual que siempre – la pelirroja se sonrojó y el líder titán se sintió estúpido al sentir celos de su yo adulto – Llegué hace una semana. Regresé a esta época por una puerta dimensional que abrió Raven con sus poderes y que Cyborg logró capturar por medio de un disparador láser. Todos están muy bien. Me pidieron que les mandaran saludos y que les diga… que les diga que todo estará bien. Deben estar unidos pase lo que pase – esto último lo dijo con tristeza de la que se percataron todos.

- ¿Llegaste hace una semana? – Repitió Star recordando aquella sombra negra que la salvó de Cinderblock - ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Me salvaste y acabaste con Cinderblock! ¡También eres el de la carta! – Nightwing sonrió.

- Y también te salvó de Terra – aportó Raven.

- Debo agradecerte por eso – intervino Robin.

- No te preocupes. Por otro lado, Starfire tiene que descansar.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Me siento muy bien – expresó con una sonrisa.

- Starfire – llamó Raven acercándose a ella – Curé tus heridas físicas pero no puedo hacer nada contra lo que sea que te haya inyectado Terra.

- ¿Inyectado? – preguntaron Robin, Cyborg y Bestita a la vez.

- ¡Cierto! – la pelirroja intentó volar una, dos, tres veces sin éxito. Tampoco podía producir starballs – No tengo poderes._ "No tendrás poderes por una hora"_ me dijo Terra y luego me sacó sangre – Robin miró que su yo adulto bajó la cabeza. Su expresión neutra no le dio más señal a lo dicho por la extraterrestre. Mejoraría mucho en lo de guardar sus emociones con los años.

- ¿Te dijo para qué la sangre? – preguntó Raven a lo que Star negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Recuerdan la pelea con Cinderblock? – Preguntó Nightwing – Él era un señuelo para lo que Kay buscaba – todos se sorprendieron – Era un centro de investigación de inteligencia artificial.

- ¡Pero yo estuve peleando con Kay todo el tiempo!

- Como olvidarlo – respondió sarcástica Raven, haciendo que su líder la mirara de mala forma.

- Lo encontraste después que había obtenido lo que buscaba. Cinderblock empezó la destrucción después de provocar el incendio en el área de almacenamiento.

- Es cierto, como esa parte del centro se incendió – comentó Cyborg – no podíamos saber que era lo que faltaba.

- ¿Y qué se llevó? – preguntó Bestita que curiosamente estaba siguiendo la conversación.

- Chips de inteligencia artificial.

- ¡Terra! – Dijo Star - ¡Ella era un robot!

- Al parecer Kay puede crear androides usando el ADN de una persona en los chips de inteligencia artificial.

- Debe haber guardado el ADN de Terra cuando Slade la manipulaba a través del traje neuronal – concluyó Robin y su yo adulto le dio la razón.

- ¡Esto ya empezó a darme dolor de cabeza!

- Y no es lo peor – todos miraron a Nightwing – Kay busca apoderarse de la ciudad, luego del planeta pero primero quiere acabar con ustedes. Para eso quería la sangre de Star – ella abrió los ojos – se que también tenía mi ADN, es decir el de Robin, y el de Raven – ambos mencionados abrieron los ojos – pero no pudo crear a una nueva Raven, no podía contener tus poderes – ella suspiró de alivio.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si creará un Robin y una Star? – preguntó Chico Bestia entendiendo la situación.

- Si – todos guardaron silencio pensando cuando sería el momento de enfrentarse a ellos.

- Y haz venido a decirnos como es que venceremos a ese lunático ¿verdad? – preguntó Cyborg. Pero Raven contestó a su pregunta.

- No es bueno saber acerca del futuro – Nightwing asintió levemente.

Chico Bestia ya estaba cansado como para seguir pensando así que se distrajo con otro tema y sin haber prestado atención a lo dicho por su compañera.

- Oye Robin del futuro – Nightwing sonrió – Star nos contó algunas cosas cuando regresó de allá. Quiero saber si he cambiado.

- ¡No es momento para eso Chico Bestia! – recriminó la chica gótica.

- No te preocupes – el hombre le dijo a Raven - Si, has cambiado. Nos volvimos a reunir luego de que Star regresara. Recuperaste la forma y ahora eres padre de dos hijos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Seré papá! – gritaba emocionado ante la sonrisa de todos, de casi todos.

- ¿Revivirán a Terra? ¿A la verdadera Terra? – preguntó Raven captando la atención de sus amigos.

- Si. Dentro de algunos meses – la gótica agradecía que estaba escondida debajo de su capucha y que podía controlar mucho mejor sus poderes. La tristeza de ese momento era grande.

- ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué hay de mí? – preguntó Star emocionada.

Robin abrió los ojos abruptamente al igual que Raven. El chico maravilla vio una mueca en el rostro maduro de él mismo y la hija de Trigón sintió una fuerte y pesada emoción arremolinándose alrededor de Nightwing.

La culpa, la tristeza y el odio así mismo eran una carga muy fuerte en él.

- Bueno Star… tu

- Nightwing necesito hablar contigo. Ahora – interrumpió Robin en dirección a la salida del living. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

- Starfire - llamó el hombre atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja. Él le acarició la mejilla tiernamente y ella se sorprendió – Te convertirás en una hermosa estrella. La más hermosa de todas – le dijo con una leve sonrisa y salió siguiendo los pasos de Robin.

- ¡Wow! Nunca pensé que viviría para escuchar a Robin decir cosas cursis – dijo Cyborg mirando hacia el camino que tomó el justiciero.

- No lo dijo Robin, lo dijo Nightwing – dijo el chico verde. Cy rodó los ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Raven a la extraterrestre que no había movido ningún músculo, ni siquiera respiraba luego de lo que escuchó.

- Si amiga Raven ¡Estoy muy feliz! – dijo muy alegre mientras flotaba por la sala. Al parecer ya había pasado lo de la inyección. Raven sonreía al ver feliz a su amiga, pero ambas estaban preocupadas.

Raven, por lo que sintió hace un momento, y Starfire porque a pesar que lo que le dijo Robin o Nightwing fueron hermosas palabras que atesoraría en su corazón, sintió un extraño presentimiento en su pecho al oírlas. Pero ahora la emoción era más grande que eso.

XxxxX

Robin llegó a la azotea, el único lugar donde podría hablar sin ser grabado o escuchado. Nigthwing llegó a los pocos segundos. Ambos estaban mirando el atardecer en Jump City. El joven líder con el miedo a la respuesta de la pregunta que haría y el hombre del futuro, queriendo que ocurriera un milagro, aunque sabe que eso no existe. Robin volteó a mirarlo directamente a la cara. Tenía que preguntar.

- ¿Cómo…? – Era difícil hacer la pregunta - ¿Cómo pasará? – el adulto lo miró de reojo por un momento. A pesar de saber como sería la conversación no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la fortaleza que tenía.

- Starfire se sacrificará por ustedes y por la ciudad.

- Lo evitaré

- No podrás – respondió el adulto haciendo puños con fuerza – lo intenté. Intenté evitarlo pero lo que tiene de especial lo tiene de terca.

- Dime con lujos y detalles como sucederán las cosas.

- No es necesario que te lo diga. Igual pasará.

- ¿Viniste al pasado solo para avisarme que moriría y nada más? – Nigthwing no respondió – ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Debes decirme como sucederá o te obligaré a decírmelo!

- ¡¿No lo entiendes?! – Gritó Nightwing - ¡A mi me lo contaron todo! – Dijo sorprendiendo a Robin – el Nigthwing que viajó a mi pasado me contó todo lo que sucedería y por mas que intenté evitarlo no pude. Me dijo que a él no le habían contado nada así que supusimos que si me contaba como serían las cosas se podría evitar su muerte.

- Pero de nada valió – dijo el chico maravilla bajando la vista al piso. El adulto respiró hondo.

- Si he viajado al pasado fue para salvarla de Cinderblock porque sabía que cometería la estupidez de dejarla pelear sola y que saldría lastimada – el líder titán se sonrojó un poco – y para decirte que aproveches el tiempo – Robin lo miró pero Nightwing miraba perdido al horizonte otra vez – el vivir sin ella hasta ahora ha sido un infierno. Por más que digas y repitas lo que te dijo Batman sobre los sentimientos, no puedes evitar que estos fluyan. Aprovecha el tiempo con ella.

Robin no quería ni pensar en lo que sería su vida cuando ella… no quería ni pensarlo. De pronto la alarma retumbó en toda la torre.

- ¿Qué sucede? – gritó Cyborg entrando con los demás.

- Fui yo. No quise asustarlos – dijo Nightwing apenado mientras apagaba su intercomunicador – mi alarma debió haberse filtrado con la alarma de la torre.

- ¿Alarma? – preguntó curiosa Starfire.

- Es hora de irme sino me quedaré atrapado en su tiempo para siempre

- ¿Te vas tan pronto? – preguntó Bestita.

- Pensé que nos ayudarías con Kay – refunfuñó la gótica.

- Me gustaría pero el portal que abriste tiene un limite de tiempo así que no es mi culpa – Raven se escondió en su capucha completamente sonrojada.

- Si ayudaras acabaríamos más rápido con ese loco – dijo Cyborg estrechándole la mano como despedida.

- No te preocupes. Salúdame a Bee cuando la veas y un dato: regálale flores – Los ojos de Cyborg se abrieron por la sorpresa – Por más que diga que son tonterías, sueña con que le regales un ramo de margaritas. Eso me dijo tu yo del futuro – le dijo el pelinegro haciendo que Chispita termine por sonrojarse.

- ¡Viejo, me has hecho el día! – Dijo Chico Bestia al darle la mano a Nightwing - No pensé que te oiría, mejor dicho, nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que Robin diga palabras cursis.

- ¿Qué yo dije que? – el aludido no estuvo en ese momento. Nigthwing sonrió levemente sonrojado.

- Cuídate mucho y protege a tu chica. Eso te dará muchos puntos con ella.

- ¿Eh? – el cerebro de Chico Bestia no pudo procesar rápido la información así que la guardó en su memoria para hacerlo después.

- Practicaré para que mis puertas dimensionales sean sin límites de tiempo – dijo la gótica estrechando la mano del visitante.

- Cuida de Starfire por favor – Raven sintió otra vez la tristeza alrededor del hombre frente a ella – y jálale las orejas a Robin cuando sea necesario.

- Haré más que jalarle las orejas para la siguiente ocasión – respondió dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Bestita la miraba con una ceja alzada. Celos.

- ¡Ah! Y otra cosa – dijo acercándose a su oído sobresaltando un poco a la chica – Tus hijos de cabellos y ojos verdes tendrán tu sabiduría. No te preocupes – dijo alejándose de ella. Cuando Raven comprendió la información no pudo controlar sus sentimientos y un sorprendido Chico Bestia salió volando por los aires con dirección al mar.

- ¡Amigo Nigthwing me dio tanta alegría volverte a ver! – dijo alegre la pelirroja mientras él trataba de guardar una imagen de ella en su memoria. De pronto ella lo miró con resignación, cosa que a él le extrañó - ¿Nos volveremos a ver algún día? – el hombre se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta de la chica. No recordó que ella en su pasado le haya preguntado lo mismo al Nigthwing que los visitó.

- Eso espero Starfire – respondió bajito y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella le sonrió.

Nigthwing le dio una última mirada para luego voltear y disparar a la nada un rayo laser de su cinturón abriéndose una puerta dimensional.

- Cuídense mucho y prepárense. Después que me haya ido comenzarán los problemas – anunció y luego se volteó hacia Robin que estaba a su lado – Ya sabes, aprovecha el tiempo. Es muy poco lo que queda – el chico maravilla asintió.

- ¡Espera! – Gritó la pelirroja mientras volaba hacia el hombre que estaba por cruzar el portal – yo… - tartamudeó. Nigthwing la miraba extrañado. En su tiempo Star no hizo esto pensó. Y luego se quedó en blanco porque la de su tiempo tampoco besó a Nigthwing delante de todos como ahora lo estaba haciendo – Nos volveremos a ver – dijo ella de manera determinante. Él nunca había besado a la pelirroja. Le faltó valor para hacerlo y se obsesionó tanto en hallar la forma de evitar los sucesos que terminarían en su muerte como para pasar tiempo con ella.

La puerta dimensional estaba cerrándose y el hombre de cabellos largos no se movía aún. Estaba decidiendo si a lo mejor debería quedarse para siempre y así proteger a la chica cuando una mano lo empujó suavemente hacia la puerta. Era Robin quien lo había despertado de su ensoñación. No era su tiempo. Tenía que respetar el presente. Le dio una sonrisa a la pelirroja y cruzó el portal, desapareciendo junto con él.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y en silencio por el beso que presenciaron más que por la despedida.

- Star… ¿Por qué…?

- No lo sé – respondió rápidamente a la pregunta que Robin no podía concluir – Solo quise hacerlo – respondió ella sonrojada y sonriendo. El enmascarado refunfuñó y empezó a caminar con dirección a la puerta de salida mientras que una gaviota verde aterrizaba completamente mojada sobre la azotea.

- ¡¿Me puedes decir porque me tiraste al mar?! – Dijo molesto Chico Bestia en su estado original, y escurriéndose la ropa, a la chica gótica que lo miraba como si nada mientras Cyborg trataba de contener una risa - ¡Acabo de lavar este uniforme!

- Pues olía como si nunca lo hubieras lavado – Cyborg empezó a carcajearse a mandíbula batida cuando la alarma empezó a sonar con fuerza.

- Genial, tal como lo dijo – gruñó el líder mirando su comunicador – Es Kay. ¡Titanes al Ataque!

_**Continuará….**_

* * *

Hola a todos los lectores de este fic. Se que serán pocos los que tal vez continúen leyendo este fic ya que no lo actualizo creo desde hace dos años. Espero que el cap les guste y sorry por la demora y por como había escrito los capítulos al iniciar. Escribía horrible y no editaré porque sino nunca terminaría el fic. Espero sus reviews para sacarme una sonrisa que necesito en este momento que ando media bajoneada. En fin.

Regresaré los más pronto posible con la continuación. Cuídense y gracias a los reviews y favoritos que han recibido los titanes en mi historia y por los que espero lleguen con este cap y los que vienen. Gracias^^

_**Raven Sakura.**_


End file.
